


Hot and bothering

by Wishopenastar



Series: Daily drabbles Capri [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Distracted Damen, Hot pink haired Laurent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Laurent dyes his hair pink. Damen is extremely distracted.'And of thisthere is nothing to say at allIt's silence silences.'-Shirley Toulson
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Daily drabbles Capri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Hot and bothering

**Author's Note:**

> Daily drabbles for cheer up mails again if you'd like to join @me at arirenaldi42@gmail.com

How was Damen supposed to do any thing productive if Laurent walked around like that?  There was no solution to his dilema. 

Damen rued the day he had joked about Laurent dying his hair blonde if he had silver hair. 

'For your information, _Damianos_ , I would look absolutely magnificent with silver hair and if I ever dye my hair you'll know.'

Damen did know now. Laurent's hair was hot pink and Damen was in sexile. 

Nick was not sympathetic at all and Damen had to threathen him by saying he would tell Nicks mom about what acutually happend to her bathrobe and slippers for Nikandros to stop laughing at him at the dinner Laurent hosted in his best suit with _the hair._

He could not sleep first night with Laurent not facing him and the damn hair catching the soft light that always persisted in their bedroom. 

Damen had tried asking Nicaise for advice but the kid turned out tobe traitor whohad bought the dye. 

'Sweetheart—' 

'No.'

'Love—'

'No.'

' _Beloved, please. I'm sorry.'_ Laurent's eyes lost their edgy humor and turned to their normal husband mocking setting. And Damen let out a sigh of relief. 

'You concede?'

'I do.'

—

If Laurent's pink hair was extremely distracting in sexile it was even more so when Damen knew what it looked like splayed on their pillows above an equally pink faced Laurent. 


End file.
